official_peppa_pigfandomcom-20200213-history
Molly Mole (episode)
Molly Mole is the thirteenth episode of the fifth series of Peppa Pig. It is the 225th episode overall. Synopsis It is Molly Mole’s first day at school and she quickly makes best friends with Peppa and Rebecca Rabbit. Plot The episode begins with Peppa and her friends going to playgroup. As they are inside, they are greeted by Madame Gazelle, who talks about a new pupil, Molly Mole. Molly then introduces herself to the others, while Gazelle talks about her feeling being very welcome. She then asks Peppa and Rebecca to look after her, and the two accept. All the children then go out to the playground, and at the sandpit, Peppa asks Molly if she ever played in a sandpit, while Rebecca says that it is good for building sandcastles. Molly then digs out from the other side in the ground, in which the two get surprised. She then says that moles are good at digging, while the parents come to pick up the children. The narrator introduces them to Mummy Mole, while Molly asks her if Peppa can come back to their house to play. Mummy Mole accepts, while Daddy Pig comes and Peppa asks him that she is going over to Molly Mole's house. Daddy Pig then tells her that he will pick her up later. The three are going to Molly's house. As Molly introduces Peppa to her house, Peppa replies that it is Rebecca's. Rebecca then comes out of a hole in the top, who then says that Molly is her new neighbour. After Peppa asks if she knew where she lives, Molly then says that she has moved in underneath Rebecca's house. As they are walking inside, Molly says that moles live deep underground and that their house is not finished yet due to her daddy building it still. The narrator then introduces them to Daddy Mole, who is good at digging. He then tells Molly if she likes her new bedroom, in which she replies "lovely and cosy." She then introduces him to her new friend, Peppa, in which Peppa greets him, and that Daddy Mole is delighted to meet her. Meanwhile, Daddy Pig is driving up the hill to pick up Peppa. He then asks down for an answer, with Mr. Rabbit popping up and asking him if he needed any help. Daddy Pig then says if he knew where Molly's family live, and Mr. Rabbit replies that they've moved in underneath them. Peppa, Molly, and Mummy Mole come out of a hole, while Mummy Mole asks Daddy Pig to come inside. Mummy Mole then says that to excuse the mess due to them building an extension, while Daddy Pig replies that he is a bit of an expert on extensions, and asks her if she needed any advice. After Mummy Mole is about to say an answer, Daddy Pig says that it takes a lot of skilled people to build a house, like plumbers, electricians, and architects. Inside Molly's room, Mummy Mole replies that she and Daddy Mole are building it themselves. Daddy Mole gets introduced to Daddy Pig, in which Daddy calls the place interesting. Daddy Mole then says that there's more digging to do, but after Daddy Pig replies if he knew how to hold the ceiling up. After Daddy Mole replies about what lintel is, he then says that about the good thing about digging a house is that they can do what they want, and then starts to dig a hole, with Mummy Mole digging on the right. Daddy Mole then goes onto a ladder and digs a hole into the ceiling, going into the living room where the Rabbits are in the process. Daddy Rabbit then greets Daddy Mole, with Rebecca joining in. Daddy Mole then tells Mr. Rabbit that he's made a hole in the doorway on the floor, in which Mr. Rabbit says it being a good idea, and then asks him for a cup of tea. Mummy Mole then asks him if she knew who he was talking to, and Daddy Mole replies that it was Mr. Rabbit. Mr. Rabbit then comes out of the hole and gets greeted by Mummy Mole, and then asks if he knew how the extension was going. Rebecca comes in and then asks Molly that its great having a hole between them, due to her asking that she can now come and play with them anytime they want, and Molly says the same thing. Rebecca then tells her that she likes Molly living here, and then asks her about being a best friend. Molly accepts, which gets everyone into laughter as the narrator says that Rebecca and Molly are best friends. Characters Main Characters *Peppa *Molly Mole (debut) *Rebecca Rabbit Supporting Characters *Daddy Mole (debut) *Daddy Pig *Mummy Mole (debut) *Daddy Rabbit Minor Characters *Richard Rabbit *Mummy Rabbit *Rosie and Robbie Rabbit *Grampy Rabbit (photo) *Danny Dog *Suzy Sheep *Candy Cat *Pedro Pony *Wendy Wolf *Freddy Fox *Emily Elephant *Zoe Zebra *Gerald Giraffe *Madame Gazelle *Mummy Sheep *Mummy Pig *Mummy Elephant Trivia *This is Rosie and Robbie's third appearance. The first two were "Mummy Rabbit's Bump," and "Mirrors." *This is the thirteenth episode in which George is absent from. *This is the first appearance of Molly Mole. Gallery Molly Mole Screencap.PNG Category:Episodes Category:Series 5